Door seals on food processing equipment commonly include air-inflatable rubber gaskets or other types of inflatable elastic devices that are positioned between a door and a door frame. In many examples, the door seal is disposed around the periphery of the door; however the door seal can also or alternately be disposed around the periphery of the door frame. When the door is closed, an air pump is activated to supply positive air pressure to the door seal, thus causing the seal to inflate into a state wherein the gap between the door and the door frame is sealed. To open the door, the air pressure inside the gasket is released, typically by a release valve. The natural resiliency of the seal forces the air pressure out of the release valve and causes the door seal to deflate back to its natural state.